


Day 4: Kadara Sunset

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 4 of the a Month of Fanfiction challenge.Prompt:  Something you don't ship.I'll hold up my hands and say this is not what I expected when I decided to write this pair, it escalated quickly and in no way do I profess to be a competent writer of smut, so yeah, maybe we just sweep this one under the carpet. . . .





	Day 4: Kadara Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the a Month of Fanfiction challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Something you don't ship.
> 
> I'll hold up my hands and say this is not what I expected when I decided to write this pair, it escalated quickly and in no way do I profess to be a competent writer of smut, so yeah, maybe we just sweep this one under the carpet. . . .

Reyes let the shadows cling to him, carefully observing the human pathfinder who was radiating a demeanour of professional interest as she propped herself on the bar with her elbow. The golden rays of Kadara's setting sun shimmering through stray locks of hair that fell to one-side of her face.

A wry smile crossed his lips, she was pretty, in a dishevelled, rough around the edges kind of way. His swagger oozed confidence as he pushed off the wall and approached her.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

He felt the air lick his face as she shook her head, hair weaving patterns against the sunset, turning to face him, hip sidled into the edge of the bar, arms folded across her chest.

"And here's me thinking you were just going to stand in the dark staring at me all evening." Her tone flicked his ears like the dancing tail of a whip. He flinched.

Stumbling over his words, "a drink?" Since when did Reyes Vidal stutter like a common man?

Ryder raised an eyebrow, a smirk crossing her lips, "I don't drink with liars, smugglers, pirates or sleezeball cowards that think a slicked back haircut, jock swagger and one liners will make me go weak at my fucking knees." 

The Asari bartender snorted, and slid a neat whiskey next to Sara's elbow.

Reyes let the amber liquid in his own glass burn, savouring every second of heat as the fire slid down his throat, hoping the flare of embarrassment would be doused by the embers of scotch which clung to his lips.

\-------------------------------

Reyes scolded himself, he was behaving like a fucking pussy, Sara Ryder irked him, she'd crawled under his skin, he found himself thinking about her, wondering what she was doing, found stupid reasons to email her. Felt the familiar slap in the face when her curt one-line replies came through on his omni-tool. Craved for her to hit him harder, to show any kind of emotion towards him other than the utter contempt she held him in. As far as she was concerned Reyes was no better or worse than Sloane.

He hated that his body betrayed him, when Sara had thrown her weight behind the punch to his gut at Sloane's party, he'd gasped in surprise teeth clenched against the pain and the arousal, felt himself harden as the lingering sting resonated through his torso. 

He couldn't help but let his fingers trace the fuzzy edged bruise that kissed his skin, marked him as hers, even if she didn't know it. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd let his cum pool on that bruise in the days it clung to him, his thoughts always of Sara punishing him for being so fucking weak. He despised what she'd done to him, what she'd turned him into. He wanted nothing more than to submit to her ever whim, for her to dominate him, he hated himself when he realised she already did.

\------------------------------

Sara Ryder approached the door to Reyes private room, she was looking forward to this, looking forward to seeing how flustered and frustrated he would become with himself. She enjoyed watching the torment in his eyes, his reaction to her so at odds to what he was used to, Sara Ryder knew how much she pushed this man out of his comfort zone.

"What can I do for you now Vidal?" Her voice ice cold. Reyes realising too late that he should have stood up, if he did now it'd look awkward and weird.

"I owe you a drink, Pathfinder, and a thank you for your help with Sloane." Even to himself he felt like a snivelling worm, his own words making him feel sick.

She laughed at him. A cool, pitying laugh reserved for those who words simply couldn't convey her disdain for. It was music to his ears.

"Is that all you want Vidal?" The seduction in her voice made his chest spasm, "a drink?"

Reyes could do nothing but watch as Sara carefully walked towards him, the heels of her boots clicking pointedly, he held his breath.

Sara carefully placed a knee either side of Reyes, straddling him. Reyes could feel the heat from her body against his, he moved to place a hand on her. She slapped him, hard, around the face. Taking his earlobe between her teeth, "you don't get to touch Vidal" she breathed. 

A hand went into his hair, pulling just enough to make his skin ripple in goosebumps, "you don't deserve to touch. How many times have I had to put up with your shit? Your badboy act didn't work and now you're all twisted and tormented because you want this" Sara let her tongue slide down Reyes neck, "but you don't know how to take it."

She smirked as she saw the honesty of her words reflected in his eyes.

"You had your chance for this to be on your terms, so now it's on mine."

He shivered at her words.

Sara dug her fingers into the hair at the base of Vidal's neck, holding her mouth tantalisingly close to his so their breath merged, she held his gaze as she lowered her hips into his lap, satisfied to feel his hardon already pressing against her.

Reyes thought his body would explode as Sara slid the zipper down on his jacket, he could feel each notch as it made its journey south. He groaned as she tore his shirt exposing his chest, fingernails dragging through the light dusting of hair, the pressure of her on him almost too much to bare.

"This is what you wanted isn't it? You wanted me to pull you apart, unpick your seams, leave you torn and wasted, spoiled, you've been on your knees begging for this since we first met."

Reyes felt his mouth dry, his tongue suddenly felt too large for his mouth, stifling his breath. She laughed, it wasn't cruel, this was more like a purr, decedent in her control.

Sara sat back on his legs, fingers deftly unbuckling his belt, releasing him to the space between them, his eyes automatically closing as her warm hand ran up his shaft. "Good to see you're ready, it makes a change" she mocked.

What happened next will forever be etched into Reyes Vidal's mind, he didn't dare blink, eyes fixed on Sara's right hand as she rose slightly giving herself enough space to let her fingers coyly venture into her pants. He watched as those same fingers withdrew and she proceeded to leave a trail of her wetness along his length. He licked his lips.

Sara raised an eyebrow. She got up and kicked off her boots, slipping easily out of her trousers and underwear with a deft flick of her hips. Her hands went back between her legs, finally allowing a look of pleasure to cross her features as she brushed past her clit. Delicately she pressed a single digit to Vidal's lips, letting him have a taste of what he craved.

They both moaned as Sara lowered herself onto him, muscles tensing, Vidal automatically thrusting upwards wanting more. Sara sank her teeth into his shoulder, breaking the skin, making him grunt in pain.

"This isn't about you Vidal" she spat, "you will move when I say so, you will come, when, and only when I allow it."

Reyes felt the sweat break out on his skin, and his very core start to tremble as he watched Sara Ryder take him inside her over and over again. The very walls called her pleasure, taunting him. He felt his mind unweaving, saw elegant fingers drift to sensitive spots, felt her tense around him. His body shook as the realisation that Sara Ryder was using him for her own ends, just how he used her, he felt the guilt and shame flood through him, he understood, if only he hadn’t been blinded by his own obnoxious arrogance this could have been something. As Sara’s cry pulled the air apart he realised he’d never deserve her, it almost made him weep.

As Sara removed herself from him, redressing without obvious haste she guided his hand to his cock, “feel free.” 

Sara maintained eye contact, enjoying the look of ravaged guilt, wanting and utter humiliation that pushed Reyes to fire hot ropes of cum over his chest, his breath heaving with self-loathing.

Before she left, Sara looked over her shoulder at the wasted shell of a man, “you know Reyes, I was waiting for you, you weren’t tied up, you could have slammed me on the table and fucked me until I screamed. I wouldn’t have stopped you, I wanted you to.”

He closed his eyes, realising that for all his bravado he simply didn’t have the balls.


End file.
